Untitled For Now
by Twilover.17-Bella
Summary: When a packaged ends up at the Cullens house filled with the Twilight Saga books, they end up reading them together. Nessie has always wanted to know what happened before she came alone.


**Hi ya'll ! Okay, so you all may know from my other stories that my laptop has been broken for sometime now so I haven't be able to update any of my other stories because all the next chapters are on my laptop. But I have been spending a lot of time at my Dad's house just doing nothing so I decided to write a story about what would happen if the Cullen's read the Twilight Saga. This is going to take place after Nessie is born because I think it would make everything more interesting!**

**Disclaimer: I say this with much regret, but I do not own any of the characters.. ):**

Preface:

The day started off being just like any other ordinary day at the Cullen house. Everyone was in the living room going about their day, doing something they enjoy. Emmett had some stupid game on the television, football, hockey, no one was really looking. Alice and Rosalie were working on this picture album they had been doing since Nessie was first born. Esme was looking over some blueprints. Carlisle was hovering over a book. Edward and Bella were doing what they do best, being together. Jasper just went in between the game and shooting longing glances at Alice.

_Ding dong!_

"I'll get it!" Nessie yelled bounding off her spot on the floor to the door. Opening the door she expected to see someone there, but there was no one. Just as she was about to close the door something big and brown caught her eye. Lifting the box for further inspection, she had no clue what it was.

Bring the box inside she sat it next to her spot on the floor.

"Ness, what is that?" Jacob asked. Jacob, ah Jacob. Nessie didn't know why Jacob was always around, she didn't complain though, but he's been here as long as she can remember.

"I'm not sure… Can I open it Mom?" seeing Bella nod she ripped off the tape and stoped.

Inside the box were four books. They all looked the same. Each black with something red and/or white on it. The first book on top was named Twilight, it had a pair of hands holding an apple. The second, New Moon, it was a flower. Then Eclipse, and it had a broken ribbon on the cover. And the last one, but also the largest one, Breaking Dawn, and that one had chess pieces on it.

Pulling Twilight out of the box she flipped it to the back.

**About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him – and I didn't know how potent that part might be – that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. **

** When Isabella Swan moves to the gloomy town of Forks she meets the mysterious, alluring Edward Cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn. With his porcelain skin, golden eyes, mesmerizing voice and supernatural gifts, Edward is both irresistible and impenetrable. Up until now, he has managed to keep his true identity hidden, but Bella is determined to uncover his dark secret. What Bella dosen't realizes is the closer she gets to him, the more she is putting herself and those around her at risk. And it might be too late to turn back…**

Edwards head snapped in her direction hearing her thoughts.

"No, no way are we reading those!" Using his voice that both Bella and Nessie knew all too well. The one the said _there will be no further discussion on this point_.

"Hello? Not everyone here is a mind reader you know! Would someone like to explain what is going on here?"

Reading it all out loud again so everyone would understand, Nessie silently begged her Dad. She has always asked her parents how they met, about their past lives, about how they got to where they are now, but every time she would bring it would they would always tell her later. She is so close now to knowing everything! She wouldn't let this opportunity get away!

"I, I remember those words… I remember thinking them when you dropped me off at Charlie's the night of Port Angeles." Bella said looking more than dazed. "But, how…" Letting her sentence trail off.

"Bella, we are not reading these!" But Edward was ignored.

"Who are they from baby?"

_I you enjoy these. _

_ S_

"Come on you guys! Stop worrying so much! I know everyone wants to read theses, so let's just read them!"

"Maybe Emmett's right. But not for the reason he thinks. We should read them as a safety precaution." Everyone knew that when Carlisle gave his consent it was decided!

Edward sighed in defete and led Bella to the love seat.

"Who wants to read first?"

"Oh me!" Alice darted to Renessme and took the book. "Besides Nessie, your not going to want to read, you'd be too interested." Nodding in agreement she handed Alice the book.

"Preface" She started.

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die**

"Well, that's a…interesting what to start a book." Emmett, of course. Edward rolled his eyes.

**Though I'd had reason enough in the last few months – but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

**I started without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

"James." Edward snarled the name, his hand balled into tight fists.

"James? Who's James?" Renessme looked at her father questionably.

"You'll find out soon, don't worry." Bella told her daughter.

** Surely it was a good way to die-**

"Really? Is there _ever _a good way to die?" Everyone should have known that Emmett was going to interrupting all the time during this.

**-in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

** I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

Edward remembering all too well what had happened that day, closed his eyes.

** The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

"Well then. That was…interesting…" As odd as it was, that was the only word Jasper could think of.

"Keep reading Alice!" Nessie plopping down next to Jacob and her Mom.

"Chapter one. First Sight."


End file.
